Unholy Unions
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Revised. When Vlad discovers a new relic two worlds must join together or submit to darkness Chapters 8-10 up. Takes place in Season 3 of MLP.
1. Uninvited Geusts

**Danny Phantom: Unholy Unions**

 **Chapter I: Uninvited Guests**

 **Vlad**

"Ahhh, Finally," I walk through the portal. After searching countless realms I have reached my destination. "Now…," the sound of footsteps alerts me to the arrival of the guards. They burst into the room and order me to halt and surrender. One of them hits me with an energy bolt and locks me in a magical cage, "such cheap tricks." I conjured an ecto-bomb and threw it at them breaking their spell. Two guards come charging at me but a shield repels them.

Their leader throws me to the ground and orders me to give up. "I don't think so," I stretch out my hand and envelope him in a cocoon of ectoplasm. "I advise you to order your forces to stand down."

My captive struggles to break free but it is no use. I offer him one last chance to stand down or else, "Very….well," he strains but something about the way he acts tells me he is plotting. I place a hand on the slime and send a shock into him. He screams as he tries to catch his breath. I ask him if he is going to cooperate? "Have our forces... stand down." The guards back up and allow me to continue my search.

"Fudge cakes! It's not here," I said searching the room and finding nothing teleport away. I arrive at the end of a hall facing a large ornate gold and silver door. I can sense the object of my desire is near and go to open the door but before I can proceed shining blue chains restrain me. A female voice commands me to leave now, "oh please don't harm me! I am but a patsy." The voice is silent for a moment before the chains vanish.

Before she could do anything I blast her against the wall before phasing into the room. I could sense my prize was near and smiled in glee. I walk up to the reliquary when something hits me in the chest.

The doors swing open flooding the room with blinding light, "you may have tricked the guards and my sister but you won't get past me," another female voice declares as I shield my eyes with my hand. A pair of sky blue eyes stands out in the light as another energy bolt hits me. I cast an ecto-shield over my eyes . "Fiend," the voice said as I reached for my box and phase my hand through it.

"Now this is better," I said fastening it to my cape letting the energy flow through me. I charged up an attack silencing the voice "So sorry I can't stay but I have places to go and people to see," I walked out the door and admired the art. However my work was not done. I would need someone to keep an eye out here while I'm away at business. One who can easily be molded to my design, "and you are going to help me my silver friend." I teleport away to search for the perfect pawn.

 **Twilight Sparkle**

My heart beats wildly as I walked through the deserted streets of my hometown. I have walked down these streets thousands of time but now it fills me with terror. "Hello?" I call out only to hear my own echo. I had got a note from Princess Celestia that she needed my help to keep Canterlot safe but so far I have not seen a single soul. "Are you all right Spike?" I ask feeling the little dragon cling to me for dear life. He nods yes but I can sense his fear, "maybe we can find a place to get something to eat," I spy an open door of a house. "Anypony home," I call out as we quietly walk in.

"It looks deserted," Spike says as I walk over to a table, it is deathly cold in here and wrap my tail around him for warmth. "Thanks Twilight," he chatters as I hear hoofsteps approach.

"Sorry to barge in my name is…," a shadow passes over us gripping our hearts in fear. Something bristles in me and warn whoever is here that I am a powerful unicorn.

"I…don't think it worked," the dragon said as I went to back up but my legs felt like they weigh a ton. I try to scream but nothing comes out. Unable to move or yell for help I close my eyes waiting for the end to come.

"NOOOOOO!" I awake with a start as I look around and find myself back in my room room. Spike is sitting on my chest and asks me if I am all right, "I am, it was just a nightmare," I pull the covers off and go downstairs to get some water. That dream had me shook up and I couldn't get out it of my head. "It's just a dream, probably ate too much before bed," I assured myself levitating the glass and sipped the ice cold water. I looked into my library something is pulling me in there -maybe the answers I am looking for.

 **Danny**

"Would you settle down Danny, you should be happy Vlad's been away for so long," Sam said I looked out the window. That fruit loop had been gone for months without so much as a peep and now he comes back acting like he's some big shot. Something inside tells me that he has something planned I can sense it. "Why don't you go lay down," She was right I haven't slept for days thanks to a pesky nightmare.

I am chasing Vlad through town until we reach a forest and he vanishes. It feels like I am trapped in a bad horror movie and there is not a speck of light. I continue walking until I see a purple star in the sky and voice asking me for help. "Who is there," I call out but all hear is my echo and the star vanishes and am alone in the darkness. I try to activate my powers but something hits me in the back of the head and everything goes black.

I go upstairs to my room and lay on the bed with my head hid under the pillow. All I can think about is Vlad. Why can't that old fruit loop just crawl back under the cheese log he was found hiding in. Why did he decide to torture me and become mayor. My head swarms with questions and so far nothing is helping me relax. Wait a second, if I am having sleep troubles then I should go see an expert on sleep. "I just hope he's not mad at me." I phase down to the lab and enter the ghost portal hoping to find an answer.

 **Applejack**

"You seem more jittery than a dog with fleas," I tell my friend as I bring out two glasses of fresh apple cider. Twilight looks up at the sky muttering something about the sun not being right, "I am sure it's just your nerves. If something was wrong Princess Celestia would have sent for you." She sighs and says I am right but still keeps an eye on the sun. Now that I look at it the sun does seem to be dimmer but it's probably just haze. Rainbow Dash is no doubt lazing on the job again. I can see Twilight is worried and ask her if anything is on her mind. She tells me about these strange dreams she having, "Dreams are just dreams sugarcube," placing a hoof on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I guess," she takes a sip of her cider. "I just wish I knew…,"she blinks and rubs her eyes. I ask her what's wrong? She points to the sky and swore she saw a tinge of green near the sun. I stare up and sure enough there is a tinge of color, "I saw something similar in my dream," she said heading back to her house. I ask her if she is all right, "I have to go check something out, thanks for your help," she gallops off in a hurry.

I walked back inside but I couldn't relax, "Twilight's nervousness is contagious." I keep staring up at the sky something is drawing me to the sun. I splash water on my face to clear my head and start washing the dishes. Apple Bloom comes racing into the room, "Whoa there little missy where are you going in a hurry?" She tells me that she, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo are going extreme paragliding. She thinks they will get their cutie mark this time. "Okay just be careful, Granny Smith wouldn't be too happy if you came home with a broken leg," I tell her as she races out the door, one thing about us Apples we never give up.

 **Head Observant**

"This is outrageous!" a brother shouted watching the images of Vlad go back and forth through the portals. Soon the whole council erupted into chaos but Clockwork remained in the center silent as always. He watched the video unflinchingly as if he was the only one in the room.

"You see what must be done Chronos," another voice called out but the master of time stood silent. "Clockwork, do you hear us?" a third voice demands this time the old ghost turned around.

"Yes, in fact I am sure the whole Ghost Zone can hear you." The weight of his task could be seen in his wrinkled countenance. He says Vlad always does this and there is no reason to be alarmed. Another brother stood up and said Vlad was threatening the fabric of creation, "then you should rejoice, the end has finally come," that comment silenced the entire room. "I am glad to see you are finally listening to me," I floated onto the temple floor and explained that if Vlad succeeds far worse things will happen. "Very well," Chronos said looking at the screen, "but we are going to this on my terms."

Chaos ensued again but the old ghost remained silent. He was a master at his game and had us trapped in our own logic. If we say 'no' he will go and Vlad will ruin everything but if we say 'yes' we give him free reign. I turned to the council and pleaded with them for an answer.

"All in favor of agreeing to Clockworks terms," first there was nothing then one by came the answer _ego faciam_ \- I do. The vote was unanimous but for tradition's sake called out the next question- _omnia opponuntur_ \- all opposed. Silence filled the hall. "it is decided, you have…," Clockwork was already gone with or without our approval.

 **Rainbow Dash**

"Do you understand what needs to be done?" Twilight asks me as Spike adjusts the helmet cam on my head. Twilight wants me to take pictures of the sky and make sure everything is okay. "Not just pictures but information. Something is not right and I am going to find what it is." Geez she takes this egghead stuff too seriously. "All systems are go, okay Rainbow," I zoom into the sky while Twilight looks at the monitors. She tells me that everything looks okay and try to go close to the sun.

"You got it," I bolt to the sun only to crash into an invisible wall, "what in Equestria?" I stare at the barrier and knock on it only to be met with an electric shock. I shook it off and asked Twilight if she was getting this. "What kind of magic is this?" she tells me that she doesn't know if it even is magic. I back up about to smash through whatever is blocking me but energy shoots from the sun and knocks me out the sky.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight teleports to where I am falling and uses her magic to cushion my fall, "are you okay?" I am just a bit dazed. "Whatever created seems to be imbued with some form of sentience," more egghead stuff. She explains that this barrier can sense our thoughts and actions. I ask her what are we going to do now. "We're going to Canterlot, I have to tell Princess Celestia about this". All right! Action time. Spike asks if he should get the balloon ready, "no we don't have time," she looks up at the field and tries to teleport but a lightning bolt comes down and strikes her horn. She yelps in pain as it sends her crashing into a tree. "Okay so magic isn't going to work, but nothing will keep us away," she said as Spike goes to ready the balloon.


	2. The Tempation of Trixie

**Chapter II: the Temptation of Trixie**

 **Trixie**

"Thank you! Thank you!" I bow as the ponies of Trottersberg stamp their hooves on the ground. "You are a wonderful group of ponies and the Great and Powerful Trixie will have another show in 3 hours," I head to the back to collect the day's earnings. Today's audience was very generous giving three bits each. I place the bucket in my mouth as I notice a white pony with red eyes staring at me. I shrug it off as nothing and go into my wagon.

I pour the money out and begin to count when I hear a cold voice, "it's such a pity the greatest unicorn in all the land reduced to doing parlor tricks." I beg your pardon but the Great and Powerful Trixie does not do parlor tricks. It apologized asking why I was not under royal tutelage. I rolled my eyes at having to answer this again. I had tried to get into Celestia's Academy but failed the entrance exam. "Still that is no reason for you to languish in obscurity," I was about to speak but something was clouding my mind. "How would you like to be the most powerful unicorn ever?" most powerful? That means I would be better than- Sparkle.

"What do I have to do?" I ask eagerly thinking of watching Twilight lose at something. A pair of red eyes stare into me. It says all I have to do is help him. I smile holding out a hoof you have a deal!

 **Dani**

"Okay class that was very good," Sensei Tommy said before he dismissed us, "remember to practice your katas for next week," we bowed and left to change out of our gis . "Dani, can I speak to you for a moment?" I walk over and ask what he wants. "How is everything at home?" I swallow hard at those words.

"Uh...," I look down at the scars from the wounds Vlad inflicted on me. "It's okay why do you ask?" he says I have been jittery lately and was afraid something was wrong. "I have been having nightmares lately." He studies me for a moment and asks if that is all. "I am sure, I guess I shouldn't eat spicy foods before bed," he looks at me but before he can continue his watch alarm goes off and dismisses me. "That was close," I head back to the lockers to get changed.

I take my clothes out of the locker when I hear a voice declare 'time out!' everything is frozen. A bright flash appears in the center of the room as Clockwork appears. "Too much spicy food?" he asks placing a medallion around my neck. I ask him what's going on, "I am sorry to intrude but Daniel will need your help?" My heart sinks at those words. "Don't worry he's fine at the moment."

He removes a pocket watch from his belt and swings it in the air. The metal object starts to glow creating a portal beside the now young ghost. He beckons for me to follow him. "Will I have time to get out of my karate gear?" he nods and walks through the portal with me following him behind.

 **Spike**

The sky looks dark as we approach Canterlot, "What gives? I thought the pegasi said it would be nice today?" Rainbow shrugs and tries to outrun the dark clouds. There's something not right about this storm and Twilight knows it too. She keeps looking out as if she expects to find something.

"This isn't natural weather," Twilight says, I know what that means- Discord! Twi shakes her head and says it's not his handiwork. "Whatever is causing this is more powerful than him." She looks up at the sky and tells Dash to head to a clearing up ahead."We should...," the wind starts to pick up causing Rainbow sway back and forth.

I hear something whistling through the air, "Look out!" a large hailstone plummets into the basket forming a large hole in the center. I notice Twilight losing her grip and grab her tail. "I've got you Twi," I assure her as another stone ruptures the balloon and we go sailing out of control.

"We're going to crash!" Rainbow says as Twilight closes her eyes and tries to teleport us to safety. I close my eyes not wanting to see the ground but I feel nothing.

I open an eye, "I'm on Mt. Canterlot?" yes I was, "Thank goodness," I hear hoofsteps as two guards approach. They look down at me, "uh what's wrong," they slap some manacles on me and push me to the ground. "hey what gives, I'm a friend...," they push me up and force me to walk. "Okay! Okay! I am going!"

 **Danny**

I took out my map of the Ghost Zone trying to figure out where I am. "Let see I should be near the river Lethe," I must have taken wrong turn as I don't see a river anywhere near where I am. I look at the map again but before I can concentrate I hear a voice calling out my name. "Who's there," I turn around but see no one. "Great it's…," the voice calls out again it seems to be coming from a nearby portal. "Not falling for that old…," the voice calls out again this time it sounds like Sam. Fearing she might be in trouble I fly over to the portal, "Sam you okay?" going through the portal I find myself in front of ghostly forest.

A chill goes up my spine. "Of course it had to be a forest," I walked into the woods trying not to think about my nightmare. I hear Sam's voice calling me and ask if she is okay. She tells me that she trapped and needs my help. Something didn't seem right, Sam is more than capable of getting out of traps. I charged up an ectoblast and went deeper into the darkness. I look up but only see trees no stars maybe this is going to be…. again Sam's voice calls for help, "Hang in there remain calm," after I navigated through the thicket I finally found Sam. Her leg was stuck in a hole. I walk over to her and ask what she's doing here anyway.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she placed her hand on my chest and rubbed it. Part of me enjoyed this I had always dreamed of this moment but I soon came to my senses. I asked her what she was doing pulling her hands off me. "Can't I thank my big strong hero?" She places her hand back on me. She told me that we would be together forever. Her eyes begin to glow, this was a trap. I go to blast her but a tentacle grabs my wrists.

"Who are you," I asked trembling as Sam transformed into a a beautiful woman made of shadow. She introduced herself as Naamah, queen of the night hags. I tried to pull my hands free but her grip on me only got tighter. She walked over to me and stroked my face. Her touch was cold and made me shudder. She laughed saying my struggling was cute as I felt a tentacle wrap around my waist. She told me soon I would not resist her. She grabbed my head and pressed her lips against mine, my body became numb and began to fall into a black sea.

 **Twilight Sparkle**

My head ached as I pulled myself up and massaged my temples. The last thing I remember was Spike saving my life then everything went blank. I heard a noise and rushed over to help Rainbow Dash up. I asked if she was okay, "yeah, I've had worse," her gait is a bit wobbly and help steady her. She asks where are we. From what I could tell we were on the other side of Mt. Canterlot. "That was some powerful storm, but it doesn't make sense my friends in Cloudsdale said that weather was going to be pleasant," I told her that wasn't a normal storm but a magical one designed to keep us away from the city. "Don't worry I can…," I stop her saying that no matter how fast she is that storm will still get us.

"Spike?" I ask noticing the dragon is gone, "Rainbow have you seen Spike he was right here," she tells me the last time she saw him was when he pushed me out of the way. "We better find him before something happens to…," I began to feel dizzy and have trouble staying focused. I begin to hear someone calling for help."Who's there," the voice sounds like a mixture of different ponies but one struck right at my heart. It sounded like my brother, "Shining?" I ask feeling my heart sink he calls out again but something snaps me out of my haze. "Rainbow we have to…," I say before everything goes black. The last thing I hear is my friend telling me that I will be all right.

 **Sam**

"Tell me again why we're sneaking into Vlad's mansion," Tucker asked me as I slowly opened the door and crept inside. I explained one last time that I feel something wrong and went to do a tarot reading. I drew the eight of swords. "Danny is a big a boy and can take care…," I grab him by the collar and told him that Danny needs us and I was going to save him no matter what. Something in my gut tells me that Vlad is at the bottom of this.

"Vlad has something to do with Danny's dreams," I explain to him. It always seems that when Danny has weird dreams the Fruit Loop is up to something and we're going to figure out what. I instruct him to check the upstairs while I search down here for clues. He looks at me asking me if this a good idea but I tell him to go. Once I am sure he is upstairs I sneak into a hallway nearby. I can hear the sound of clicking camera shutters and follow it to an auditorium where Vlad is giving a speech. He was flanked by two statues under tarps.

"Art is an important part of culture and something I am a staunch supporter of," he says proudly as I sneak inside and hide behind a potted plant. He goes on to say he has commissioned the best artist in Europe to make these statues. "I present to you, people of Amity Park, _Die ac Nocte_!" he pulls the veil off revealing two winged unicorns made out of crystal."They symbolize the rebirth of a town under my leadership," he explains proudly.

I stare at the statues, there is something about them that captivates me. A voice in the back of my head is calling me to help them. Could it be Danny calling out to me, I sneak closer to the stage but before I can get far I feel someone grab me, "snooping around my private home," Vlad's slimy voice asks as I try to get free of his grip. I tell him that he is not going to get away with this and that Danny will clean his clock. "Really," he says as I start to feel something cold on my legs. I look down and see my legs being wrapped up in ectoplasm. "Don't worry soon you will fall into a deep sleep," he said covering my mouth. I can feel my eyes close and the last thing I see is the slime crawling up my waist.


	3. Dreamtime

**Chapter III: Dreamtime**

 **Rainbow Dash**

I paced across the room waiting for the doctor to come tell me about Twilight. After she fainted I rushed her here and told the nurses it was an emergency. "Rainbow Dash?" Dr. Stable's voice asked as I nearly jumped on him and asked him about Twilight. "Twilight Sparkle is going to be fine, she had a reaction to some bad magic," I look at him strangely, "Unicorns are very sensitive any dark energy can throw them for a loop," I walked into Twilight's room she was still out cold. "She should be waking up soon," the doctor said leaving the room as Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy came in.

"We came as soon we could," Rarity said her mouth hidden by a surgical mask. "Oh sorry," she removed it and explained that Sweetie Belle was sick and she didn't want to get sick as she was behind on her dressmaking. I explained to her what the doctor said about bad magic, "bad magic?" the unicorn stepped back nervously. "How did it happen?" I rolled my eyes Rarity can be so over dramatic. I told her about our canceled trip to Canterlot. "That could be why Sweetie Belle isn't doing we…," she said losing her balance but I caught her and called for a nurse to come in.

"Another case of bad magic?" she asks as I nod. "Whatever is going it's affecting all Equestria. Reports as far as Appleloosa are coming in with unicorns being sick," she explains helping Rarity into a wheel chair. She tells the nurse that she wants a silk hospital gown with rhinestones and her room has to be at 83 degrees. "Don't worry everything will be all right miss," she says taking Rarity to the ER.

"Has anyone heard from the princess, surely she's sensing it as well," Fluttershy asked. The pony in the next bed said no pony has heard anything from Celestia. It's as if all Canterlot is under lock and key. I didn't like the sound of this. No word from the princess combined with our 'warm' welcome made me think something fishy is going on and I was going to find out what-just like Daring Do in _the Quest for the Sacred Spear._

 **Clockwork**

"Let's see Giles de Rais married a witch in 1430 sealing the deal with a blood oath to Satan," I read over the information I had available. The Observants want me to show my work to them but I have more important things to do than read books all day long. I look over to where Danielle was sitting. She was working hard on a math problem. One day she is going to be very wise and...before I could continue an Observant entered my chamber

"Chronos, we have a problem," he said waving his hand causing an image of the Forest of Fear to come into view. I told him I knew that Danny was captured by the night hags. "this doesn't bother you? the boy is being drained of his life by those fiends and you just sit here." I told him that I had it under control and would get Danny back soon. "But…," was all he could say as I shooed him out of the room.

"What are night hags?" Danielle asks looking up from her books. I explain to her that night hags are the demon children of the god of nightmares. They feed off a person's life force much like a vampire drains a person blood. "I can go save him Clockwork, you know I am not the scared little girl anymore." I smile proud of what she's become. I agree but before she goes tells her to be careful as they can paralyze their victims with their fears. She swallowed hard as a flood of negative memories rushed into her mind. She asked if that is what they did to Danny. I shook my head explaining that if they can't subdue their victims with fear they will make them experience their greatest fantasy. Thinking their dreams have come true the victim willingly allows them to drain them until there is nothing left. "I will bring Danny back," the girl said transforming into her ghostly half as I opened portal and wished her luck. "Thanks Clockwork," she zoomed into the portal off to save her cousin.

 **Applejack**

"How you feeling sugarcube?" I ask Sweetie Belle as I bring her some soup to eat. The unicorn smiles and says she's starting to feel better. "I have some chores to do but if you need anything Big McIntosh is here," she thanks me and I leave the room to harvest the apples. I sure hope Twilight is all right. Rainbow Dash told me she was taking her to the hospital when she passed out after they hit a nasty storm. I look up at the sky and see nothing but something's bristling my fur the wrong way.

"Applejack," I heard a voice say from the tree and jumped in fright. I look up and see Rainbow Dash peeking out. I ask her what in tarnation is she doing in the tree when Twilight is sick. "Relax Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy are with her". I thought Rarity went too, "she got sick, the doctor said it's due to bad magic," she explained as she came out of the tree and asked me to go along on a mission for her. "Something's rotten in Canterlot first the storm and now the bad magic," I told her if something was wrong the princess would have told us about it, "I think she is in danger. No one has heard from her." I look over to the farm and ask what she's planning to do, "sneaking into Canterlot."

"The last time you tried that you got zapped like a bug in a bug light. What makes you think you can get in this time," I remind her. She hands me a book- _Daring Do and the Quest for the Sacred Spear_. She tells me that in the book Daring sneaks into an ancient castle by disguising herself as one Colonel von Klank's goons. "There's just one problem, we don't look like Canterlot guards and even if we did whatever is in there doesn't want ponies sneaking around," Dash laughed and said they haven't made a place yet that 'Daring Dash' can't sneak into. "Oh brother," I sighed and followed her hoping to keep her out of trouble.

 **Tucker**

"Sam! Sam!" I called out to her using the Fenton phones but all I got was static. Why did she pick this of all times to play hero. I look around upstairs quickly before going racing down the steps to find my friend. I start walking down the hall when a strange word comes through the phones 'help me' "Sam is that you?" only static I try again to get the signal but once again just static.

I pass by Vlad's library and sneak inside. Most of the books are about cheese or football but one gets my attention- _'Veneficus et Phylacterii._ ' I flipped through it and notice several pages are missing but before I can get any more info an arrow shoots through the air impaling the book to the wall. "Looks like Plasmius was right when said you would come snooping," Skulker's voice taunted as he phased into the room. "He hired me to make sure you won't interfere," he aims his ectonet at me but manage to escape. It's a good thing I started paying attention in gym lately. "You can't get away from me," he said as I took out my smart phone smiling. I entered in a command- self destruction in ten seconds. The ghost tried to override it but it was too late and he blew up.

 **Twilight Sparkle**

"I'm not afraid…of…you," I said as bravely as I could. I tried to move but my hooves were stuck to the ground. The creature laughed evilly about to attack when I heard something- it sounded like Pinkie Pie. She said something about my father I just stared in confusion and was started from my dream.

"Twilight you're up!" I heard as I opened my eyes and saw the pink pony standing in front of me. I asked her what happened. "You fainted and Rainbow Dash brought you here," she explained. The last thing I remember we crashed on Mount Canterlot . Everything after that is hazy and all I remember is hearing voices first Shining Armor's and then a strange voice that said everything was going to be fine. I need to write this down, I summoned a quill and scroll and began writing but without Spike…I looked around frantically and asked about Spike, "I don't know Rainbow didn't say he was with you when you crashed," I swallowed hard he must have been captured.

"Ms. Sparkle, you're up," the voice of a nurse said as she brought Rarity on a wheelchair. "We were beginning to worry about you," I asked what happened to Rarity, she had the same reaction I did. "Her magic is acting up, she's already turned two roommates into gold statues," the nurse said as I laughed that sounds like Rarity even when sick, she still demands the best. I asked the nurse if any other unicorns were sick as well. Rarity nodded saying that Sweetie Belle was sick and that Applejack was watching over her. "It's hit really bad in Fillydelphia half the unicorns there are in the hospital," the nurse chimed in.

"I knew something was up," I said to myself writing down a letter and handed to the nurse, "have this sent to the Crystal Empire. it's urgent," the nurse shook her head and said that my brother and Cadence were away on business . "Oh no!" my heart stopped please in the name Celestia let him be okay. First Spike and now Shining Armor. I had to get up and help them but something was wrong I couldn't move. The nurse explained that Dr. Stable had put a restraining spell on me to make sure I didn't 'do anything foolish' "You don't understand…," I began to feel drowsy, "…must save…," my eyes closed and drifted back to sleep.


	4. Awake!

**Chapter IV: Awake!**

 **Dani**

"Danny?" I called out as I entered the Forest of Fear. I can see how this place got its name. Just being here sends a chill up my spine. I think this is a place Vlad would 'banish' me to when I didn't do what he wanted . I can still hear myself pleading for him not to do this in my mind but that is the past. I am no longer that little girl anymore. "Cuz if you can hear me make a sound?" a faint moaning hits my ears. I go invisible and walk towards the sound. I see my cousin with huge tentacles wrapped around him with only his face showing.

"Oh ladies you spoil me," he calls out struggling in his bonds, he lets out a gasp as the tendrils tighten. An ugly old woman goes up to him and kisses him on the lips. "Now now ladies there is enough of me to go around." I float closer to my cousin trying not to attract attention but when I land on the ground a twig snaps and the women look at me.

"I am…," begin to say when I feel something cold on my back. A voice tells me everything is going to be okay. I look up and see my old boy friend Webster. I met him when I first went to school in Angel Grove but I broke up with him because I didn't him to be hurt by those were after me. He tells me we can together now forever, I look into his eyes, "Thank you, no," I pull his arm off me and kick him to the ground revealing the form of woman in a black dress.

Another tentacle coils around my leg but a simple back flip frees me. "You dare to think you can defeat us," one of the hags hisses trying to ensnare me but I have a surprise for them. I create a glowing blade of ectoplasm around my hand and slice the tentacle off. The hag screams in pain before retreating. Another one come at wrapping around my wrist "You shall satisfy our hunger," she hissed I simply smiled and grabbed the tentacles sending a powerful shock into her. She screamed before exploding in a shower of black goo.

"You would think being half ghost I would be used to slime," I take off my slime soaked gloves and go to free Danny. Before I can go to him I hear a voice call my name and some wrap around my ankles. "No...it...can't be!"

 **Trixie**

"This is way better than performing for bits," I said reclining on the throne. I was once the laughing stock of Equestria now I am it's empress. "I'd like to see Twilight Sparkle beat me now," there was a knock at the door. "You may enter," a guard comes informing we have a prisoner. A little purple and green dragon, "So it begins," I order the guard to bring him in.

"Trixie!" Twilight's little's pet gasps as I arrive, "You're behind this, I thought…," I tell him that I am reformed, into the ruler of Equestria. "Twilight and the others will stop you," I laughed. I wanted them to try to stop me it would be a good exercise of my new power. He goes on about how I am not the ruler of Equestria and the princesses will stop me. I tell him that I am the princess now and all bow to me, "you won…," I used binding spell to silence him before they lead him away.

"Ah, Trixie just the pony I need to see," the voice of my benefactor says as he appears in front of me. I ask him where had been, "taking care of the _ancien règime_ , a spy was trying sabotage our efforts," he said conjuring an image of the guards throwing a large bundle in a cell. He told me that if we were ro cement our rule we will need an army to defend Madisona. I raised a brow, "it's my new name for Canterlot, in honor of my one true love. " I told him that I could get contact with Queen Chrysalis. "Queen who?" I explained to about the changelings and how they feed off love. He tells me that he would like to be present when she comes. I nod. "Excellent within no time this land will be ours," he said as I smiled thinking about our plans for the future.

"My lord," I said before he left, "I think we may have intruders," he told me he would take care of it for me. "Thank you sir," I say as he vanishes soon the name Trixie will be synonymous with power!

 **Skulker**

"I can't believe that stupid human tricked me again," I said climbing into my backup armor. I would make that little pest pay but first I had some business to take care of. "Okay Plasmius, what are your orders," I ask the boss through the microphone. Vlad told me he wants me to guard a city for him, "A whole city?" He said that he was afraid someone was going to attack his fortress and needs me to keep an eye out. A strange portal opens up before and am told to go through it. "Yes sir," I fly through it and arrive on a mountain.

I hear noises nearby and activate my spy phones, "Are you sure this is going to work, I mean even a rattlesnake can hear the feathers on a bird," a woman with a western accent said nervously. Another voice assured her it would work as 'Daring Do' never fails. I set up an ectomine for them and went to hide. "We are not Daring Do and whatever is trying keep us out knows…," I watched as the explosion went off burying them in rocks. "Rainbow are you…," I come out of hiding, "who the hey are you?" I was shocked to see that my quarry were horses but their hides will make excellent trophies

"I am Skulker the Ghost Zon…," I see a blue pegasus with rainbow hair climbing out of the rubble. "You equines are going to...," an orange pony kicks me into the side of the mountain. She goes over and frees her friend from the avalanche.

I get up and aim my ectonet at them but they bite it off my armor. "Some hunter you are," the land pony said running off with my gauntlet. I have no time for these damned games. I activate my ecto darts and aim for the flying one.

 **Twilight Sparkle**

My eyes fluttered open. Dr. Stable is looking at my chart and smiles, "Well it is a blessing to see you awake Ms. Sparkle. I am sorry about the sleeping spell but it was the only way to calm you down," he explains as I try to remember what happened. All I could remember at the moment was my dream and… I try to break the restraining spell but it is too strong for me. "You need to settle down Twilight, you're not going to get better if you carry on like this."

"You don't understand, I have to go to see my brother the prince….," I tell him trying to break free. If that fiend succeeds all is lost. The doctor peers at me from behind his glasses and casts a calming spell. "I need…,"I try to fight the spell but it is too strong. I hear a voice tell me everything is going to be okay. It sounds familiar. I heard it in my dream telling everything will work out and that somepony will help me. I snap back to reality where the doctor is telling me that Shining Armor is fine. "He is…," the doctor tells me just to relax and plays some calming music.

"How is she doing?" I hear the voice of Rarity ask as she wheels in the room. She comes up to my bed and says I look peaked. The doctor explains that I was under a calming spell since I kept thinking my brother was in danger. "If it's any consolidation my roommate told me that Cadence is sick and had to cancel a trip to Canterlot," the doctor nods saying that Shining is probably still with her in the Crystal Empire. "Right now the only thing you should be concerning with is getting better," she says as a nurse comes in.

"Excuse me Dr. Stable but there is been attack on Mt. Canterlot. A pegasus and an earth pony are pretty beat up," she explains as the doctor excuses himself. Speaking of pegasi I ask where Rainbow Dash has gone it's not like her to bolt off. Rarity tells me that she wanted to check to see if Sweetie Belle was doing okay as the spell begins to take effect.

 **Dani**

"You're coming with me Danielle," a cold voice whispers as I am pulled into the darkness. I can see him locking me up in that crawlspace again with only blanket on the floor and a bucket for going to the bathroom. "You were always mine girl," it taunts. My heart beats wildly as I fight to break free of its grip. It was then I remember what Sensei Tommy told me about fears- that we can let them take us or we can conquer them.

"You're going to have to do better than that," I jump into air forming a blade of ectoplasm on my boot and sever the tentacle from its owner. The illusion is broken and I find myself back in the forest. The hags around me back up from the light of my ectoblade. "So you don't like light," I form a small ecto bomb and throw it on the ground. The bright flash scares them and they slink back into the darkness.

Now that the hags are gone I go over to where my cousin is trapped. I try to phase him out but a powerful magic hits me in the chest. "Looks like I'll have to do it the hard way." I conjure a blade and carefully slice the tendrils.

The seventeen year old ghost boy collapses on the ground shaking "Da...ni?" he asks as I nod telling him he needs to save his strength before scooping him in my arms. Using my elbow I activate the portal generator on my belt and fly back to Clockwork's tower. The ghost of time smiles warmly as we arrive back. I lay the boy on a cot and kiss his forehead. He tells me that I did well against the night hags, it was easy once I remembered my lessons. Danny lets out a moan as I wrap a blanket on him and go to rest up before we go on our main assignment.

 **Applejack**

"How she's doing doc," I ask the doctor as he comes out looking solemn. He tells me that she has been poisoned. The dart that whatever it was fired at was filled with a powerful toxin, "do you have the antidote," I ask nervously. An uneasy look plays across the normally calm doctor's face.

"We are trying everything we can. Right now she is stable. Our main worry is saving her wing" my heart skipped a beat at those words. Rainbow loves her wings and the thought that she might lose them made my knees buckle. He catches me and places me in a wheelchair. I tell him I can walk fine, "Why don't you get something to eat Ms. Apple," I nod and head off to cafeteria.

I sit down and allow myself to relax. I know that everything will be fine but I still worry about Dash. I look up and see Pinkie Pie coming in. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her and hide underneath the table. "Applejack, what are you doing under here? Are you playing a game? Can I join?" I tell the mare it's not a game and I'm here because we got injured on Mt. Canterlot. "You don't look sick to me in fac...," I grab her muzzle to silence her. I tell her it's Rainbow Dash who's hurt. "What happened?" he asks as I let go.

"Something shot a poison dart into her. The doctor is worried it might reach her wings and...," Pinkie's mane deflates and asks where she is now. "They're still treating her and the doc will call for me when he's done." She asked him if Rarity could do a healing spell on her. "Magic isn't going to help. All we can do now is wait." Ouch that stung worse than a nest of angry wasps. I pray to Celestia that my friends will be all right.


	5. Dealing with the Devil

**Chapter V: Dealing with the Devil**

 **Vlad**

"You had one task! ONE! Guard my kingdom; yet you fail at that like you fail at everything," I yelled pinning the hunter against the wall. I charged up an ectoblast in my hand but held back. If anyone is responsible for this it is me. I continue to hire such incompetent help.

"I do have some good news boss. I took care of two intruders for you," he smiles weakly. Maybe you are not as useless as you seem. He asks me if I am worried about having Samantha is my clutches, "you know the whelp will come for her," I teleport back to the throne room.

"Ah Vlad you are just in time," Trixie said as I arrived back in the room. The guards open the doors as a black, gnarled pony enters the room. She appears more insect like than equine with skeletal legs and torn wings. Her green eyes glowed bright with power. "May I introduce Queen Chrysalis of the changelings," Trixie said as I motioned for her to enter the room. "May I present my benefactor, Vlad Plasmius," the wizard pony said as I bow.

"The unicorn says you wish to form an alliance with me," she asks as I nod. I tell her I deposed of Celestia and Luna and now reign as Equestria's sole monarch. "I wish I had been here to see her face when that happened," smiling revealing her fangs. I explain to her that I need an army to keep my rule secure. "I can do that but what is in it for me?" she asks, my type of creature.

"I will allow you to feed on not one but three realms- Equestria, Earth, and the Ghost Zone," her eyes grew wide. I told her to think of all the love her people could harvest from those worlds. She says that her people haven't fed that well for eons. She agrees to provide us an army to keep the peace and flies off.

 **Rainbow Dash**

"Can you hear me Rainbow Dash?" a voice called as I slowly open my eyes. My body aches and I try to get comfortable but am unable to move. "You're in the hospital," my eyes clear up and see Dr. Stable and Nurse Redheart standing in front of me. I ask them what happened, the last thing I remember was that avalanche on Mt. Canterlot and that thing... The doctor tells me that I was brought here from the mountain with severe injuries.

"How severe?" I ask nervously. The doctor takes off his glasses his blue eyes shining with concern. He explains that I had numerous injuries from the avalanche and an infected wing from a poison dart. "WHAT?!" he tells me to calm down. I look back at my wings they were bandaged to back. I ask him how bad they are.

"We were able to clean out the infection and neutralize the poison. I would take it easy as the muscles are still sore. Some home exercising will help you," the nurse says as the doctor leaves. "You up for some visitors?" she asks as Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy walk in.

"Rainbow! I am so glad to see you doing. When Applejack told me what happened I was so worried," Twilight said as she gently hugs me. I tell them happy to see everyone. She asked me how my wings feel. I tell her that they are numb right now. "That is to be expected," the unicorn says smiling.

"We were all worried RD," Applejack chimes in, "what did the doc say about your wings," I smile and tell her I will be flying in no time. "That is wonderful to hear sugarcube," I ask Twilight ask how her allergy is doing.

"It's better Dr. Stable gave me some medicine," she says look at a bag floating in front of her. "He gave me some to take to Sweetie Belle when we're discharged," She noticed that I look worried. I tell her about that creature me and AJ fought on the mountain. What if it comes back, "Don...," her eye grows big, "Oh no!" she gasps in terror running off with AJ following her.

 **Sam**

"Can anyone hear me," I call out trying to break free of the slimy prison. My heart beat wildly while sweat drenches me. "Okay calm down, you don't want to use up all the oxygen," I remind myself turning my head so not to suffocate. When I get out here I am going to make Plasmius pay.

"Is someone in here?" a voice asks as something presses on the outside. I tell whoever it is that I need to get out of this case before I run out of air. "Okay hold on, it's going to get hot," I feel the slime heat up as it hardens and finally shatters. "Whoa!" a voice says as I see a little green and purple lizard standing in front of me. It reminds me of a baby version of Princess Dora. "I've never seen anything like you before," it asks. I tell him I'm from out of town. "I'm Spike by the way. Spike the Dragon," he says proudly as I tell him my name. "How did you get here and why were sealed up in that cocoon?"

I explain to him that I was caught by Vlad and thrown in here. He asks who Vlad is. "A sick fruitloop and if you're here he's the one who put you in here," he shakes his head and says someone named Trixie put him in here after he and his friends crashed on the mountain. This Trixie is most likely working with Vlad. I look at the bars, "Hey Spike can you melt these bars," he shakes his head saying they are made of a metal impervious to dragon fire. "Maybe I can help out," I motion him to come closer

 **Applejack**

"I've never seen you run so fast Twi, " I tell her as she slowed down near my home. She apologizes saying she feels that her brother is in danger. "Are you sure? wouldn't he have sent you a note if that was the case?" Twilight looks nervous, "I am sure everything is okay."

"Why Twilight it's nice to see you up again," Granny says as we walk inside. Twilight smiles and says she's happy to be home and it was just bad allergy. "You know some warm apple cider should clear that up real quick," she says going to the kitchen but tell her that it will have to wait as we go to check on Sweetie Belle upstairs.

"How you doing sugarcube," I walk into her room. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo are sitting beside her while she sleeps. They say she's been sleeping like this for hours, "Well from I heard bad magic can do that." Apple Bloom asks how Rarity is doing. "She's doing better sis and will be even better when once she hears Sweetie got this medicine. I walk over to and gently shake her.

"Uh Applejack?" the little unicorn moans as he wipes the sleep from her eyes. I tell her that I have something to make her feel better. I open the bottle of medicine and pour into a small cup. Sweetie looks at it strangely before gulping it down. I tell her that it may taste bad but she will get better now. "I hope so," she says sticking her tongue out in disgust.

 **Danny**

"Always sleeping Daniel, no wonder Lancer says you may have to repeat the grade." A voice chides me as my eyes flutter open. My head feels like it's going to explode and look up to see Clockwork in front of me. I ask him what happened. "You were on the way to Nocturne's castle when you were seduced by the night hags. I grow pale as all kind of unseemly thoughts come to me but Clockwork assures me it wasn't like that. They were feeding on your energy," so that's why I feel lousy and I thank him for saving me. "It wasn't I who saved you," he says as Dani walks in the room.

"Dani! it feel likes it's been ages since I've seen you," she hugs me gently and says she has much to tell me but now isn't the time. Clockwork says when I am feeling better he has something important to show us. I slowly get up and try to put a firm foot on the ground. "What's up?" I ask him as he opens waves his hand causing a map of a planet to appear in front of us.

"This is Equestria, a land much like Earth," he explains. Vlad has found a way to get there and take over. "He has acquired a powerful talisman called the Alicorn Amulet. I make a face as Dani punches my shoulder and says I should read more. I playfully push her away laughing as we enjoy each other's company. "That brings me to a key fact about this land- it is inhabited by ponies." My jaw drops, how on earth are we supposed to help them if they "trust me they can talk and have built cities that could rival anything on Earth." Plasmius has ousted the rightful rulers and with the help of an ally planning to conquer the whole world. "Once Plasmius has Equestria he will go after the Earth and Ghost Zone you must stop them and restore the rightful rulers." Dani raises her hand and asks how we were supposed to get there, "Follow me."

 **Spike**

Sam asks me if I am ready, "you bet," I tell her as I start yell for help. The guards race in and ask what is wrong. "It's my friend, she's sick I think she has heat stroke." They enter the room to check her out. It was then that they're were met with her boot. "All right, follow me," we race down the hallways, "there's a secret exit not far from here," I explain as she looks out for any trouble.

"What's wrong with sky?" she asks as we reach the outside. I look up and see the sun being obscured by a large cloud. I thought Rainbow said the weather was...Changelings! She asks me what are changelings. I explain they are creatures who can take the form of anyone and feed off love. "Feed on love?" they wreaked havoc at my the wedding of a friend of mine. "That must have been some wedding? Okay what's the plan?"

I tell her we need to go to Ponyville and warn Twilight about what's going on. "Twilight is my friend, she is super smart and can help us out." I look down the mountain trying to figure out how we are going to get there. She grabs some vines nearby and say we can make rope and scale down. She weaves the vines into a strong rope and tells me to hang on.

"How far is Ponyville from here?" she asks. It's not far from here and we can take the train. I ask her if she has any paper and quill. "Yes I do," she reaches into her pocket and hands it to me. "What are you doing?" I explain I am sending a message to Twilight to expect us. I take a breath and send it on its way.


	6. Strangers in a Not So Strange Land

**Chapter VI: Strangers in a Not So Strange Land**

 **Trixie**

"What do you mean he escaped," I asked the guard angrily. A prisoner had complained of being overheated and demanded to be taken to the infirmary. "You dolt that is the oldest trick in the book," he apologizes and says it won't happen again. "You're right it won't you're get an all expense paid trip to our day spa." I clap my hooves as two more come in. "Take the commander to dungeons and schedule a session with the rack," the hapless fool pleads for mercy but it is too late.

I still have the problem of Spike going to...no I can use my magic to track the fool and capture him and Twilight. I close my eyes casting a tracing spell, "He's heading for the train station. Perfect." Poor Spike he's leading his friends to their doom.

Since that will be taken care of soon I can relax, "I need to rest," I teleport to the bathroom and draw a bubble bath. I remove my hat and cape before sinking into the bubbles. The hot water felt good on my aching hooves. "It sure beats a cold shower," I cast a music spell and let my mind drift away.

"FUDGE CRACKERS!" I hear someone yell as Vlad appears in the room and yanks me out of the tub. "Where is she?" he demands to know. "Where is Sam!" I ask him who in the hey is Sam. "The prisoner I had the guards bring in when you were interrogating that little dragon. The one encased in a slime prison," that must be the other prisoner the guard was talking about.

"Relax, his little plan will fail. Already I am...," he grabs me by the neck and says that she will go find someone named Daniel and all his hard work will be ruined. "Excuse me, it's my hard work and...," he throws me back in the tub and says it his genius that runs Equestria. I was about to correct him when he said he had no time to fool around and vanished to wherever he comes from.

 **Tucker**

"SAM! SAM can you hear me," I try to call out to her but get no reply. Okay don't panic I am sure she is just out of range. However all the calming won't help me get the image of her being in trouble out of my mind. "Hang on Sam I...," a cold voice comes through the speakers. "Who is this?" I ask nervously thinking it might be a ghost.

"You know who it is," the matter of fact way he spoke told me that it was Clockwork. I ask him if he knows where Sam is and if we can save her. "She is in good hands for the moment. I have an assignment for you." He tells that there is a book in Sam's library called _Maledicta atque Remedi_. Once I get I am to find page 349 and find the counter spell called _Carnificinam_ and..."

"What is this about?" I question the time ghost but all he says that is important and there's no time to waste. He cuts off, "Just for once I wish he could be more direct." I made sure I wasn't being followed and left to find the book.

 **Twilight Sparkle**

"Will you relax sugarcube," Applejack says as I pace around her living room. How can I relax when my brother is in trouble and needs help. "Shining Armor would let you know if he needs help," she says as I plop on the floor. "I will get you something to eat," I hear a knock at the door and go to answer it.

"Are you okay darling?" Rarity asks as she and the others come inside. "You raced out of the hospital so fast we thought you were in trouble," I smile and tell them I am fine just a little bit worried. "I think we are all at this stage," I ask her what she means.

"Haven't you seen the sky something is blocking the sun," Pinkie bursts in as I look out and see swarm of something race across the sky. It's too early for the Parasprites to be returning and the birds just return from the south last month.

"Applejack do you have a telescope," the earth pony nods and races upstairs and few minutes later returns with one. I ask her to set it up outside so I can see what's going on. I gasp in horror as I see changelings- tens of thousands of them. "Where are they coming from?"

"Who cares about that, I say we go and kick their flanks," Rainbow says jumping only to be met with a sharp pain. I tell her we can't do that, whatever is in control of Canterlot prevents us from getting the Elements and...a note appears magically. "Who's it from?" she asks.

"It's from Spike. He said that he escaped from the castle, it seems Trixie managed to take over Canterlot," Pinkie asks why she would do that she's reformed. Spike goes on to say that she's working for a pony named Vlad. I swallow hard at those words. If she has Canterlot than surely the Crystal Empire is next. "Meet me at the train station me and a friend will be waiting there. Don't be alarmed if she looks strange she is not from here -Love Spike"

"It sounds like Spike made a new friend," Pinkie gasps in shock as her mane returns to normal "maybe she's a dragon too, we can throw a party." I remind her we have more important things to do. She didn't hear me and starts singing.

Before we leave Applejack asks Granny Smith if she can handle Sweetie Belle and her friends. "Don't worry young'un I can handle three fillies," Granny says waving goodbye to us.

 **Clockwork**

"I never knew your tower was so large," Daniel says as we arrive at a black door. I take out a pocket watch from my belt revealing a silver key inside. I unlock the door and motion for my wards to enter. The boy looks up in amazement at the diamond constellations adorned on the ceiling. They shine brighter than real stars and move in a motion similar to them.

"This is the Pool of Crossing," I explain to them that this allows anyone to traverse multiple dimensions. "Think of it as an enhanced ghost portal," Danielle kneels down and places her hand in the silvery liquid. She asks if this what she thinks it is, "yes it's liquid quanta, the substance space and time are made from." Her science mentor had mentioned to it before when talking about other dimensions.

"How do you know that?" Danny asks surprised and a little put off she knows more than him. She tells him of her friends in her new town who help her with school work. One of them is very intelligent and if Danny had studied more that he would know it as well. "It's not my fault, I can't just ignore Skulker coming to hunt me in the middle of night. I can't tell the Box Ghost to leave me alone during class?"

"We don't have time for that," I tell them impatiently as I place my staff in the silvery liquid. "You will use the pool to reach Equestria and stop Plasmius." he asks me just what are we supposed to do when we get there. "You are to look for a pony named Twilight Sparkle. If she is not available look for a pony calling himself Time Turner or whatever he calls himself now."

"Okay how do we do this?" Dani asks. I tell them to start walking into the water until they are fully under the surface. I warn them it will feel like they are drowning but it w will pass and they will find themselves in Equestria. A look of fear crosses Danielle's face but her cousin holds her hand say they will do it together. She smiles at Danny as they slowly descend into the pool.

 **Spike**

"I am glad to be off that mountain," Sam says as we arrive on the ground. "Heights are not my thing," I assure her that there are no more mountains. "Thank God," I tell her that the train station not far and from there we can... I begin to feel dizzy and cough up a message. "Whoa, talk about instant news," I open it up.

"It's from Twilight," I explain. The note goes to say that from the station we will go to Sweet Apple Acres where we can tell her everything. Sam smiles saying she wants a glass of apple juice. "I could go for a nice emerald or a sapphire." She looks at me strangely. "What I'm a dragon. We eat gems. Why do you think some dragons horde them." she shrugs saying it put a new spin on a book she read. I ask her about the book she mentioned.

"It's about a little guy who gets summoned on a big adventure." It sounds like something Twilight would like. "There is just one problem, we don't have money to ride the..." I reveal that Twi sent us some bits. "Your friend thinks of everything doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she's pretty thorough," I tell her as we arrive at the Canterlot train station. I walk up the counter and ask for two tickets to Ponyville.

"That will be eight Bits," the clerk tells me as I hand him the money and rush over to the train.

 **Dani**

"Clockwork was right it did feel drowning," Danny said as we swam out of the lake. He asked me how could put up being in Vlad's medical tanks so long. I shudder thinking of it. He would punish me by filling with water and placing me in there to drown until I 'obeyed' him. I shake my head and give him a warning glance not to bring it up.

"Okay forget what I said," he tells me trying to get the water out of his ears. His stomach lets out a rumble. "You think we could get something to eat before we start our search for this Sparkle pony." he asks as I smile feeling my own belly growl.

A cart being carried by a gray pony approaches. Danny waves for it to stop as the horse looks at us in fear. "Take it easy, we mean no harm," I explain to him that we are from out of town and looking for some place we can get some food.

"Well Sugar Cube Corner is not far from here," he says nervously. I ask him if we could hitch a ride there. He looks nervously and says he might be able to take our weight. we climb into the cart and sit down as the pony carries into a nearby town.

A half hour later we arrive at what looks like some kind fairy tale home. It was a large gingerbread house complete with a cookie roof. I thank the pony and get out of the cart. I reach into my pocket to pay him but he leaves faster than I could get my wallet out. "Well come on, I am famished," we walk inside the building. The ponies look at us strangely.

"Don't worry we come in peace," I roll my eyes at Danny's attempt to speak. "We are from out of town and just want some food." We walk up the counter and ring the bell to get service.

"Welcome to...," a yellow pony with an orange mane asks as he looks at us in shock. I assure him that we are harmless. He hands a menu to look over. I ask for an ice cream sundae and Danny asks for a milkshake. "That...will be seven bits." I take out my wallet to pay but Danny snatches it and playfully riffles through it.

"Well well what is this?" Danny says snatching my wallet away, "A Power Rangers fan club membership card?" I tell him that they are big in my new town and have run into them. "So that's why you have you time to study," he playfully holds it out of reach but a quick kick to the knee makes him drop it. "Remind me never to make you mad again," he says rubbing his sore leg.

The horse comes out with our order, "is there anything I can do for you," Danny asks him about finding Twilight Sparkle. "She lives not far from here at the Golden Oaks Library but she hasn't been feeling well." I ask him about Time Turner, "he lives about 10 blocks down from here. You can't miss it, a large blue box. He's a bit strange though. No pony knows much about him," I go to thank him but can't as we never got his name, "my name is Carrot Cake and I hope you find what you are looking for," he says going back into the kitchen to fulfill another order but still looks at us from the corner of his eye.


	7. Who did you say you were?

**Chapter VII: Who did you say you were?**

 **Rainbow Dash**

"I can't wait to meet Spike's friend. I bet she's super neat," Pinkie said as we arrived at the station. I have to admit that I was curious as to what this friend looked like. All the dragon said was that she's different. Twilight assured us that if Spike likes her than she's okay with her.

"Did the medicine help Sweetie any?" I ask Applejack. She says it will take some time but yeah she is doing better and that Scootaloo and Apple Bloom are with her. "Good they'll keep an eye on her," I say trying to get comfortable with these bandages on me.

"Easy there, the doc said not to mess with them," Applejack warns. I try to ignore the fact they itch like crazy. I start to adjust it to make it as comfortable as possible. I move it wrong and wince. "You took a mighty big tumble there and need to not fuss with them." If I ever see that whatever it was again it will be sorry it messed with me.

"Look there's the train," Rarity says as it stops in front of us. The conductor opens the door and out comes Spike. "We were so worried for you Spikey-poo," she says as the dragon blushes. He tells her that it was his friend who helped him escape. "Speaking of which where...,"

A tall creature came out of the car on two feet. She only had fur on her head and dressed in a black tank top with a purple oval on it and a black skirt. Purple leggings and black boots finished her outfit.

"I told you it would be okay," he assures her before turning to Twilight. "This is my friend Twilight Sparkle. Twilight this is Sam. She helped me escaped from the castle." he explains happily.

We looked other for awhile unsure of what to do next. After a second Twilight and Fluttershy walked up to her. "It's nice to meet you Sam. Any friend of Spike is a friend of ours." The yellow pegasus holds out her hoof in friendship. Sam mentions that Spike couldn't stop talking about them all the way to Ponyville. "I hope they were good things," Flutters chirps.

"He said that you're all very close. It reminds me of my friends," she says as the others go up and shake her hoof but I stay behind. There is something about this Sam creature that rubs me the wrong way and I am going to keep my eye on in case she does any funny business.

 **Danny**

"He was right when he said 'we couldn't miss it," I told Dani as we walked up to old style British police box. I knocked on the door causing it open. "I guess he's home."

We walk into a parlor with a small couch. Strewn across the floor were various books including _Advanced Quantum Theory of Multiplicity_ and _Paradoxes of Astrophysics_. There were also books and scrolls about history. A large text on the table read _The Chronicles of Starswirl the Bearded_. I went to look at it when a door upstairs close and English voice announce he would be down soon.

"Now what can I...Great Whickering Stallions!" he gasped nearly falling down the steps. I race up to help him asking if he is okay. He doesn't say anything but stares at us. He shakes his head and turns to adjust some pictures on the wall. "And here I thought Ms. Heartstrings was making it up." I asked him what he was talking about.

He picks up a small device with his mouth and scans Dani curiously. She looked at me a little nervous but assured her it would be okay. "Um, we were sent by Clockwork and...," his eyes grow big at the name of the time ghost. He asked me if I meant Chronos Clockwork? "Yes the master of time. Speaking of time you must be Time...," he seemed surprised to hear the old ghost's name.

"I only thought he was a legend," he says to himself dropping the device but Dani catches it. "First of all my name is not Time Turner, it's Dr. Whooves and second I have important things to attend to," he explains as we look in shock of this pony's behavior.

 **Scootaloo**

"How are you feeling?" I asked Sweetie as she opened her eyes. She says that the medicine is helping and she not as tired. "Applejack said that would...," just then I hear the door open. "I think Twilight's back," we rush to stairway and watch as the older ponies and Spike walk in the house. Behind the dragon was a weird looking creature.

"Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres Sam!" Applejack said placing a tray of apple juice on the table. "So you met Spike in the castle dungeons?" Sam nods and says she was captured by some pony named Vlad and that Spike freed her as they made their way out of the castle.

"Who is this Vlad?" Twilight asked curiously. Sam called him a 'class A fruit loop and pervert' and the fact he is here is bad news. "How in Equestria did he get control of Canterlot?" Sam shrugs but noticed that Vlad was wearing a strange brooch. She described it as unicorn with wings, "the Alicorn Amulet! How did he get that? Celestia said it was under lock and key?"

"If Vlad wants something he gets it," she states taking a sip of her juice. She also said it must have great power for him to want it. "It does, the last time when Trixie found it...," Sam asked who Trixie is, "Trixie Lulamoon, a traveling unicorn who thinks she's 'great and powerful'," Sam asks Spike if the Trixie he saw was the same unicorn?

"Definitely!" The dragon nods, "she's acting like she runs the place."

Rainbow rolls her eyes and mutters something to herself but I couldn't hear it. Twilight looks at her, "what I was just talking to myself. What are we waiting for let's go take out Trixie," Twi shakes her head saying they will need help on this one.

"There is only one pony I know who might know something about this- Time Turner!"

 **Dani**

"Excuse me? " Dr. Whooves asked straightening up a bit. I told him we have to go stop Vlad. "Never heard of this Vlad pony?" that's because he's not a pony and he we need to stop him before he takes over. "Who said anything about we?" he asks coolly while organizing his books.

"That's why Clockwork sent us. We have to stop Vlad," he says it's not his problem and wishes us a good day. "You don't understand Vlad is a sadist and he'll destroy everything he touches. This is your home aren't you at least concerned?"

"Look, I have one job here, to keep track of time in Equestria. This Vlad is your problem- now if you excuse me I have things to do," I stood up at that. I told him that I know firsthand what Vlad can do and if we need to stop him now before he rules everything. "You obviously don't know Equestria, the princesses will take care of it."

"What if he's defeated them?" Danny asks trying get through to him. Whooves laughs saying no one can defeat Celestia and Luna. They are practically goddesses and any threat to the kingdom they can handle. "A friend of mine said there were no princesses just Vlad and Trixie."

"Now I know you're joking, Trixie couldn't take over a rock farm," he laughs as I try to make sense of what's going on. "Please you've wasted enough of my time. I am an extremely busy pony!" he points to the door as we get we stare at each other in shock.

 **Applejack**

"Are you sure about that dear?" Rarity asked, "Time Turner is a bit of an eccentric and doesn't take well to guests," she explains. Twilight admits that she has heard stories about him but he might be the only one who can help us.

"I have to agree with Rarity I would hate to get on his bad side," Sam looks over to me and asks why this Time Turner is so strange. "Granny Smith told me that he's not right in the head. He claims he's a time traveler and that robots are after him," she asks if he might have something to help us out.

"I am not sure, but if Trixie has the amulet and is working for Vlad, we'll need all th...," Twi stops midway as if something spooked her. "We have to hurry we don't have much time. He could be in danger!" she says racing out the door. I ask what's wrong, "he needs our help!"

"Who needs our help?" I hear Apple Bloom ask as I look up and see them looking down. "I don't know and even if I did you three are staying here," I tell her as she frowns.

Scootaloo asks if I was talking about Dr. Whooves, "that is not his name and it would be too dangerous for you three to come along," the orange pegasus says they can handle things they're "...going to stay here and Big Mac and Granny Smith are going to make sure it stays like that. Now get back upstairs," I tell them turning back to the kitchen

 **Vlad**

"What are you up to Mr. Foley," I conjured an image of the boy sitting at his computer typing something in. They were archaic names for chemicals- _hydargyum, aqua regia_ , and others. He had a book beside him written in some strange language. "At least he can't...," I heard footsteps approaching. "What is it?" I ask impatiently as Trixie enters.

"I thought you would like to know the ponies are on the move," I ask her where are they headed. "You'll get a laugh out of this. They're going to that crazy pony Time Turner," she laughs as I glare at her. "What, that pony is as crazy as they come. It will do them no good," I have heard about this 'Time Turner' and he is far from crazy. Trixie looks at the list of ingredients, "those are ingredients for a revival potion," I grab her by the neck.

"Damn he'll ruin everything," Trixie says she can easily take care of him, "no you have duties here to attend to but I know who might be able to help us. I tell her to keep eye out on those ponies. If they so much as move an inch I want to know. She salutes me as I throw her to the ground and crawls out the door to do my bidding.


	8. Mistrust

**Chapter VIII: Mistrust**

 **Dr. Whooves**

"You don't understand Vlad will ruin everything," the girl pleads with me as I push them towards the door. She says that I have to listen to them as they were sent by Clockwork. I told them that I simply acknowledged the existence of Chronos Clockwork and made no indication I would help them.

"I don't know why you're wasting time," the boy demanded to know. I smiled finally we're agreeing on something- we're wasting time. He demands that I help them or else this Vlad and Trixie will take over. They must be from afar if they don't know what an absolute joke Ms. Lulamoon is. She never even got accepted into Celestia's school. "Come on Dani, it's obvious we're beating on a dead horse," the boy reaches for the door when it starts to knock.

"Excuse me I am needed," I open it and find Twilight Sparkle and her friends on the other side. "Twilight what can I do...," another human walks into the room.

"Sam?" the boy asks as the two embrace, "what are you doing here," Sam explains that she escaped from the castle with Spike.

"Time Turner, we think something happened in Canterlot," Ms. Sparkle says looking through the books. "The princesses are gone and somehow Trixie has taken over," the boy looks to me as if to say 'I told you so.' She asks me if I could help rescue them before it's too late.

 **Tucker**

" _Sextum solidos et addere illud Mercuri scobis Aqua regia aurum liquatum_ ," reading the Latin very carefully I mixed the chemicals slowly. "What does Clockwork plan to do with this anyway?" carefully I poured the amalgam into the nitric acid. The chemicals fizzled and produced powerful fumes. I went to stir the concoction when I heard something in another room.

"Will you stop messing around we have work to do," a voice with a Yiddish accent complained. It was Vlad's vultures. He must have found out what I am doing, but how. A moment later they phase in the room. "Okay _kind_ hand over the book and we won't mess you up," the leader said swooping at me but I managed to dodge them.

"I'll turn you three into Thanksgiving dinner," I threatened looking for something to fight with. The birds laugh attacking but I kicked them in stomach and sent them into the wall. I see a phial on the table. "Not another step or I will blow this place sky high," picking up the tube and showing it to them.

They talk to each other in Yiddish before looking at me. "You don't have the guts to do it. Besides we're already dead," I tell them Danny would not be pleased if anything happened to me. He would hunt them down one by one. "We're not...," I throw it in the air causing them to scatter and retreat.

"Mr. Foley are you all right?" I hear Clockwork's voice through the Fenton phones. I tell him I am fine just a slight ghost problem. "That figures, look, Vlad has moved the targets to the Amity Museum of art." I ask him what this is all for, "you will find out when you arrive there," that's his answer for everything. I mention about Sam gone missing, "she's safe," he says before cutting off communication. I wish I knew everything like him; must be nice.

 **Sweetie Belle**

"Why do you think Twilight and the others are going to see Dr. Whooves?" I ask Scootaloo as we arrived at our clubhouse. She says it must be important and that Princess Celestia ordered it. I gave out a sneeze as we climbed the ladder. Apple Bloom looked at me worriedly, "I'm fine now the medicine Applejack gave me worked like a charm."

"Look at the sky," Scootaloo exclaimed as we gazed up and saw the largest swarm of changelings ever. "I bet this is something to with Twilight's mission and that creature with her," she picks up a rock and hurls it one of the changelings. "Take...," before she can run it swoops down and grabs her. "Sweetie Belle! Apple Bloom! HELP!" the orange filly cries out as she is carried away.

"How are we going to stop those things? There are millions of them and two of us?" Apple Bloom asks as we try to figure something out. "The only one who would know anything is Twilight and she is at Dr. Whooves' place." a smile crept on her face, "it looks we're going to see the doctor," we race to his place hoping we can rescue our friend.

 **Clockwork**

"Well here we go," Foley said as we crawled into broken window at the museum. It had been closed for a few months thanks to Vlad's plan to turn into the next Louvre but his security wasn't it as air tight as he thought. "I hope you know what you're doing Clocky." I was about to give him his next instructions when an Observant phased into the room.

"Chronos! The council is not pleased with this plan of yours," I roll my eyes. When are they ever pleased with anything? "You used the crossing pool without our permission; sent the two ghost children into another dimension without thinking about the chrono-spatial ramifications," I asked him if there was a reason behind this tirade. "You could have destroyed the universe."

"I thought you that's what you wanted. The total annihilation of creation, the ultimate goal of fatalism," his eye grew wide and that remark. He was trying to find an answer to that question. "If you have no other business I suggest you observe the door and use it," I pointed to the way out as he disappeared. Thank the gods he's gone.

 **Twilight Sparkle**

"So you three know each other?" I asked Sam as they embraced. She nodded saying Danny and Danielle here are some of her best friends. Time Turner muttered something about 'more humans,' as he organized his books.

"Look Doc we need to sneak into Canterlot," Rainbow tells him, "There is something weird going on and we need to stop it," the brown pony asked her what kind of 'something weird' was happening. "Well to start someone is magically controlling the weather there. We tried to fly there but we were struck by lightning," she explains as the doctor starts to write it down.

"Now do you believe us?" Danielle asked as the time pony sighed saying that could mean anything. She stared at him dumbfounded by his stubbornness. "Look we don't have much time Vlad and...," he stamped his hoof on the floor.

"I have had it with it this 'Vlad and Trixie' nonsense. Trixie Lulamoon is a nobody," Spike hands him the notes he wrote. "Trixie has taken over the palace...," he puts on a pair of glasses. Before he can say anything Applejack mentions the creature she and Dash fought on the mountain.

"What creature?" Danny asks, she describes as a huge bipedal metal monster with a glowing green mane like fire and a skeletal face. "Did he mention anything about turning you into pelts?" AJ nods as Danny slams the table. "Skulker!"

"How do you know about this creature?" Rainbow demands to know. Danny explains that this Skulker is a hunter and a sure sign that Vlad is here. Dash was about to ask if they were working with this Vlad and Skulker but Fluttershy pulls her back, "let me go Fluttershy! Don't you see what's going on- they are working for them."

An angry expression crossed Danielle's face as she raced out of the room. I glare at Rainbow Dash as I tell Fluttershy to go out and talk to Dani hoping to calm them down.

"You got it Twi," the pegasus says galloping out the door.

I turned to both Time Turner and Dash glaring at them both but neither said a word.

 **Dani**

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN?" I shouted looking for some place to hide. All I wanted to do was help and they accuse of being Vlad's pet. "It's just like when I first came to Amity." I am not sure how long I was flying when I found myself in a forest.

I fly down to the ground and land behind a large tree. My heart was beating wildly as I tried to calm down. A squirrel came out and handed me nut as if to say 'It will be okay.' I smile and thank him for the gift. "Squirrelly always knows how to cheer me up when I'm down," a voice says as Fluttershy lands in front of me.

She always comes here when she needs some time alone. She placed a hoof on my hand and told me it will be all right. "Everyone thinks that because of my past I am Vlad's little slave always spying on them."  
"No pony thinks that Danielle. Dashie shouldn't have taken out her anger on you." I look at her curiously. Fluttershy explains that she had a bad experience on that mountain. "That Skull-Ker thing shot a poison dart into. Her wings got infected and didn't look good at first." That sounds like Skulker all right. She says had she not rushed to the hospital she could have lost them.

She helped me up and wiped my tears. She says we should get back to the doctor's "What about him? He seemed set that he wouldn't help us." She says not to worry about him as Twilight will set him straight. She's good at doing that.

"So how about we head back," she asked as I took a breath and followed her back to Whooves' place.


	9. Foal's Crusade

**Chapter IX: Foal's Crusade**

 **Sweetie Belle**

"Wait!" I told Apple Bloom as we slowed down, "we need to come up with a plan before we go racing into this." She asks me what I had in mind. I told her I want her to go back to the clubhouse and get something we can fight with. "I am going to Twilight's to get some books about magic," we agree to meet back here when we're done.

I arrive at the Library but the door is locked. I look around for another way in when I see a window open. I climb up the tree and sneak into the house quietly as possible. I hear something cry out 'who who who' but it is only Owlowiscious. I tell the owl that I am not a thief and just want to borrow a book. He hoots at me again almost if saying this is a bad idea. "I know but Scootaloo is in trouble and the Cutie Mark Crusader Oath says we never leave a fellow crusader behind." The owl hooted again and flew over to the shelf.

He knocked a book down, "Who Who," he called out as I looked at the title _\- Defensive Magic for Beginners_. I thanked him picking up the book. I asked him if he knew if Twilight had weapons in here. He sighs before pointing a closet.

I open the door and find and old sword on a plaque. It was engraved 'Shining Armor's first sword." I take the sword and climb out the window. Operation Chicken Rescue was a go.

 **Danny**

"You're not going to leave are you?" Dr. Whooves said as me and Dani shook our heads. He rolls his eyes as he picks up a book from the floor. "This is one of the most accurate maps of the castle. Whatever is going on there this should help you sneak in," he says as Twilight takes the book.

"It seems our paths were meant to cross," Twilight said as we walked out the door. She asked me what kind of powers Vlad has. I explain about both of us having ghost powers only Vlad's was more advanced. "Then it's good to have you on our side." Fluttershy and Dani land in front of us. She asks if Fluttershy was able to talk some sense in my cousin.

"Yes, it was just a misunderstanding," she says as Dani smiles. "Were you able to convince the doctor to help us?"

"Kind of, he still won't come with us but he gave us this book," she takes out the book and opens it. "According to this there is secret entrance at the base of mountain," she points to a spot marked on the map.

"No doubt Chrysalis has the way to mountain guarded," Rarity chimes as Twilight nods. "We need to find out what we're up against."

"Rainbow Dash, do you think you and Fluttershy can do some recon. Find out how many guards they have and how we can avoid running into them." Sam asks as the blue pegasus grumbles something before stamping her hoof and taking off.

 **Queen Chrysalis**

"We meet again at last," I say to a lone mass of ectoplasm hanging from the ceiling. "Last time we met how you vexed me so much." I place a hoof on the slime. I could feel the love inside and it was wonderful. I begin drain it when one of my guards come in.

"My queen," I turn to face the terrified creature. "We have reports that the six have left Time Turner's and are heading this way." I stare at him. "We also captured a pony trying to stop us." I perk up and order the minion to take me to our prisoner.

He teleported us to the dungeon where a small orange pegasus was kept in a cell. She was trying to break the chains by attempting to fly. "I wouldn't waste your strength. Not even unicorn magic can break those chains," I said playfully as she glared at me.

"You won't get away with this bug brain. Rainbow Dash is coming and she will….," so you idolize Rainbow Dash. This gives me an idea. I transform into the filly her love of Rainbow Dash will be their downfall.

"Prepare to welcome our guests," I order the guard before I teleport to take care of our unwelcomed visitors.

 **Sam**

"Chrysalis seems to have most of her guards surrounding the castle. The pathway is clear," Rainbow says as we meet her and the foot of the mountain. While the changelings won't be a problem that still leaves Plasmius. No doubt the fruit loop has something nasty in store for us.

Danny stares up at the mountain. I could tell the gears in his head were turning. "There has to be a way we can fool Vlad so we can enter with being detected," he explains trying to come up with something.

"What if you combined your ghost powers with magic," Spike chimes in as we all turn to him. "It would confuse them," the little dragon is on to something.

"Twilight, can you use your teleport spell in midair," Danny asks her as she nods. "Good we can alternate between using my powers and your magic," he explains as he conjures some ectoropes. "Dani and I will carry three ponies each along with Sam."

"Will it hurt," Fluttershy asks nervously looking at the glowing rope. Danny shakes his head saying she might a feel a cold tingle. Danny goes up to her fasten it to her when Dash gets between them.

"HOLD ON! We are pegasi and no one ties us up," Rainbow protests as Danny rolls her eyes. "Fluttershy you're with me?" she turns to the yellow pony.

"Well, I mean this does seem pretty important and Danny knows what he's…," Dash rolls her eyes and begrudgingly agrees to the plan.

Rainbow takes the glowing rope and ties it around her waist. "Let's get this over with," she grumbles to herself.

 **Apple Bloom**

"Did you find anything at the library?" I ask as Sweetie Belle walks into the clubhouse. She shows me a book on defensive magic and old sword. She explains that it belonged to Shining Armor and Twilight wouldn't mind us using it.

"I've found some bats and darts," I show her what I found here. "There is just one problem how are we get to the castle without being found out," I ask her as Sweetie flips through the book.

"Here we go teleportation," she points a spell in the book. I am not sure about this I've heard Twilight say that teleportation isn't easy. "How hard can be it. It says all I have to close my eyes and think of where we want to go." She shuts her eye and mutters 'castle.' 

We arrived in a room decorated with all kind of green and gold tacky objects. "Uh Sweetie?" I tap her on the shoulder as she opens her eyes and looks around. "I don't think we're at Canterlot Castle." She laughs and says at least they are at a castle or at least it looks like one.

"Applejack told me when you get lost you stay put," Sweetie says that I don't think this one of those times and we better find our own way. "I don't like this," I tell her as she heads out a door. "I don't like this one bit."

 **Tucker**

"Mr. Foley are you there?" Clockwork's voice came through the phone as I look at a broken window. I tell him I am and ask why I am doing this again? "Simple, Vlad has a pair of statues that need to be returned." I was going on this mission to rescue a statue. "These are no ordinary statues." You say that now.

I climb up a nearby dumpster and squeeze my way through the opening. "What are these statues called anyway?" Clockwork calls them _Die ac Nocte_. "What is that German?" He says it's Latin and speaking of that asks if I have made the potion he ordered me to make. "Yeah, but Vlad might be on to us. He sent his vultures after me." The time master said he knew that and for the moment Vlad would not pose a threat. "I wish I had your confidence."

I notice there is an information terminal near me. It must have sensed that I was near as a hologram of Danny's mom appeared. "Welcome to the Amity Park Museum of Art. Please state your destination." Okay this is weird Vlad needs to get a life. I mention the sculpture. "New exhibition, third floor please wait for the lift to come to a stop." An elevator door opened up. I walk into it and feel the cart take off.


	10. Snakes in the Grass

**Chapter X: Snakes in the Grass**

 **Trixie**

"There is nothing like a hot bath to make a pony feel great," I said walking to the throne room door when I heard someone talking.

"What do you mean you flew away?" Vlad asks clearly upset. A voice responds in a strange language. "You are ghosts you're already dead!"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we like getting blown to bits," another voice answered. I could tell that just talking to whoever is there was stressing him out. "Look if you want….," before anything else could be said a strange green creature was thrown through the door.

Plasmius massages his temples as he catches sight of me. "What is it Ms. Lulamoon?" he says as I walk inside.

"I just wanted to let you know Twilight and her friends are coming," he glares at me his eyes glowing with power. "Don't worry I have set some delight…," a beeping noise came from his belt. "

"CHEESE DOODLES MY HOUSE!" he yells teleporting out of the room.

I sit down on the throne. "He's lucky I am here. Plasmius maybe wearing the amulet but it's my genius that runs this place." I look up at my hat and frown. "This is not proper head dress for an empress." I had had it for years and was showing its age.

I use my powers to summon a changeling to the room. "You, go find Trixie something fitting to wear." It looks at me strangely. "Did you not hear Trixie? I want a crown!" I scream as the bug races out the room fast than lightning.

 **Dani**

"Is everyone okay?" I ask landing Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy on the first ledge. The yellow pegasus is trembling like a leaf. "What's wrong?" I ask her worriedly.

"I was fine until that third tree came out of nowhere," she said terrified. I assured that the worst part was over and that she should focus on helping her friends. She collected herself for a moment and sighed. "You're right Dani, Equestria needs us."

I was about to go ask Danny something when I heard something. "What was that?" I follow the sound to an old tree. "There's…," I feel something around my ankle. I look down and see a vine wrap around my legs. I try to phase out of them but something is blocking my powers. "Not to…," another wraps around my wrist preventing me from cutting free.

I try break free but everything I do seems to make the vines tighten more. Others start wrapping my waist and chest and pull me away somewhere. I try to move but fall down on my face. "Da…," I call out before one wraps around my mouth and am pulled into the darkness

 **Rainbow Dash**

"Finally," I say unwrapping the glowing ropes from my body. That is the last time I let those humans convince me to do something.

"Has anyone seen Danielle?" Twilight asked looking around for her. The other looks around calling her name. "She couldn't have gotten too far. We better find her before we go any further." She orders each of us to go in a different direction and report back when we find her.

"I'll…go search this way," I walk over to a nearby tree to relax for a bit. "She'll pop…," I hear someone call my name. "Who's there?" I walk over to a bush as Scootaloo pops up. "Scoots what are you doing here?" I ask her.

"That's not important Dash. I have message from Dr. Whooves," she hands me a small note. It says that humans are not to be trusted. "The doctor was able to take care of the girl but we still need to get the other two before they report to Vlad and Trixie.

"I'll take care of this don't worry," I told filly patting her head.

"Are you sure there is no other way to get to castle," the boy asks looking at the map. I smiled and called out to him. "Rainbow! Please tell me you found something," I motion for him to follow me.

I tell him that I saw Dani near here, "Where I can't see anything," I tell him to keep looking. While he's distracted I kick him off the ledge and into a nearby slime pit.

 **Clockwork**

" _This_ is your solution," an Observant said as he watched the boy try to escape from the slime. "You have risked multiple lives; broken interdimensional laws for what?" I roll my eyes and tell him to look at the larger picture. "Our mother will not pleased Chronos," he said crossing his arms.

"When she is ever pleased?" I ask her as he the ghost gasps and finally leaves me alone. "Thank the gods," I sighed sitting down in my chair. These pests can be so exhausting even for a ghost. I glance at the screen from the corner of my eyes. "If only they knew…,"

 **Sweetie Belle**

"What is the place?" Apple Bloom asked as we walked down the long hallway. "This sure doesn't look like anyplace in Equestria." She looks down at the gold rug. "I think I found something," she says as I race over to where she was.

She pulls the rug away revealing what looks like a door. "Where do you think it leads to?" I ask but before we can find out I see something coming towards us. "Apple Bloom," I call out pushing to the floor as three ugly green vultures with red eyes appear. "Who are you?" 

"All right _ferdl_ come along quietly and we don't have to mess you up." The leader says as we slowly back away.

"What's a _ferdl_?" Apple Bloom asks as we start to run from them. "They're still on to us. Sweetie you think can teleport again?" my friend asks trying to catch her breath. I tell her I can try. "Well now might be a good time."

"Okay," I closed my eyes and thought of somewhere far away from those things. "Come on work! Work!" The birds go after us but we disappear before they can capture us.

 **Vlad**

"Hopefully those idiots can handle..," I began to say as a changeling entered the room. "What is this time can't you see I'm busy?!" he trembles and says they captured someone. I smiled at last some good news. I closed my eyes and teleport us to the dungeon.

"In there my lord," he said pointing to cell where a mass of vines and tendrils hung. I order the creature to go back and see if can't capture the others. "Yes Lord Plasmius," he vanishes leaving me with my prize.

I order the tendrils to unravel, "well if it isn't my prodigal daughter," I said seeing Danielle struggling to break free. "I wouldn't struggle my dear it's useless." She shutters as I stroke her face. "It's like I said before you will always be…," She spits in my face. "YOU WRETCHED PIECE OF ECTOPLASM!" I clenched my fist tighten the vines.

"Danny will…," she begins to say until the air is squeezed out of her. "You won't….get…." I smile as the vines cover her face up again. She tries to break free as I walk away.


End file.
